


Torchwood Goes 90210

by sam80853



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is secretly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torchwood Goes 90210

Ianto was one of those boys nobody ever noticed, and if he got noticed he got picked on. He was a nerd and he didn't quite know how to change that. And changing he needed, desperately.

The reason Ianto would give up chess club, math club and anything else was the star of the high school football team Jack Harkness, Captain Jack Harkness.

Oh, he would do anything to get noticed by him. Anything. Which didn't necessarily mean that Ianto had a chance with Jack. Jack had a girl-friend, of course. Gwen Cooper, the prettiest girl in school. But --

"You're day-dreaming again," Tosh touched his arm, stopping his train of thoughts.

"Sorry," Ianto muttered, walking alongside his friend through the hall.

"You have been thinking about him again, haven't you?" Tosh whispered, frantically looking around if somebody was eavesdropping. But, of course, nobody paid any attention to them.

"No." Ianto was a bad liar but Tosh nodded like she did believe his words.

"We have to hurry for our next class," she said, stopping at her locker to get some books when a group of boys tramped down the hall. A hand slammed Tosh's locker shut and Tosh flinched, her breathing hitched.

"Toshiko," the boy whispered into her ear like he was telling her a secret.

Owen Harper.

Ianto despised the guy and he was about to stand up for his friend when Toshiko lifted her eyes to meet Owen's, her gaze steady.

"Owen."

He seemed surprised by her courage to face him, his attention immediately turning onto Ianto.

"What's there to gawk, fag?"

Now it was Ianto's turn to flinch. Nobody knew, except for Toshiko and she wouldn't tell anybody. Maybe people could tell, maybe ...

"Owen!"

Jack.

Relief rushed instantly through Ianto's body. Jack was here, and Jack wouldn't stand for anybody abusing somebody.

"Jack," Owen turned around, forgetting all about Ianto, or Tosh, a huge smile on his face. "How is it hanging?"

"It is hanging fine," Jack grinned broadly, his eyes taking in the situation. "Ianto. Toshiko."

Tosh blushed, as did Ianto.

"You going to John's part tonight?" Owen asked, steering Jack away from Tosh and Ianto.

"Of course, I am." Ianto got lost in Jack's laugher --

"Ianto!" Tosh tried to be unobtrusive. "You're staring!"

"Oh." Ianto shut his apparently open mouth, tugging at his shirt while Tosh steered him away, mumbling: "I hate Owen Harper!" Which wasn't true as Ianto knew but there was no point in calling her on it. She kept his secret and so could he.

“Are you going to John’s party tonight?”

A sad chuckle escaped Tosh throat. “Me? No.”

“But Tosh,” Ianto tried to block her way but Toshiko kept on going forcing Ianto to walk backwards. “We could –- we both could…”

“Ianto!” Tosh sounded irritated. “Nobody is going to notice us. What’s the point?”

Ianto stopped walking, lowering his head in defeat.

“Oh, come on, Ianto,” Tosh touched his arm. “He is not the center of the world, you will find…”

“No!” Ianto objected. “I won’t!” He must look like a stubborn child, Ianto figured. But, really, at this point he couldn’t imagine falling in love with somebody else. Ever.

“All right.” Toshiko suddenly said. “I’ll go with you.”

Ianto felt a huge smile spreading across his face, his mood lifted. “Thanks, Tosh.”

~::~::~

As Tosh had predicted nobody took notice when they arrived at John’s party. John was very much like Jack a popular guy. So half their high school was there dancing, chatting, just having fun.

“Can you see him?” Tosh whispered into Ianto’s ear while holding onto his arm like she might get lost without him.

“No.” Ianto kept on looking around but he couldn’t spot Jack in the crowd.

He could see Harper far off to his left holding a beer he shouldn’t be drinking in his hand, and like he felt Ianto’s eyes on him Harper turned his head looking directly at him.

“Let’s go,” Ianto whispered, pulling Tosh outside with him.

It was warm outside, a light breeze stirring the air. The pool was lighted; some people took a swim while most of the crowd was dancing around the pond.

“Look.” Tosh pointed at a particular couple dancing. “That’s Gwen.”

But the guy Gwen was dancing with was not Jack or anybody of his gang. No, it was Rhys. A clumsy boy from Ianto’s Math club, a guy as unimportant as Ianto himself, and he was dancing with Gwen, the most beautiful girl in school. Jack’s girl-friend.

“You think he broke up with her?” Tosh asked.

Ianto was watching the couple dumfounded. “I don’t know.” He whispered, fantasies of him and Jack together running through his mind. Clearly, if Gwen could choose a guy like Rhys then –

“What are you staring at?” Somebody bumped into Ianto, stopping his train of thoughts. But before Ianto could even identify the voice as Owen’s, Owen stormed through the crowd, heading for Gwen and Rhys, breaking them up.

“Let’s go, Ianto,” Tosh whispered fearful, dragging Ianto after her while a crowd began to build around Owen, Gwen and Rhys.

Ianto couldn’t see what was happening but he could hear Gwen’s voice clearly. Gwen wasn’t anybody you order around and Owen was about to learn that.

~::~::~

The house itself was empty, now that the real show was outside, and Jack still didn’t appear.

“He’s not here.” Ianto stated disappointed, not quite sure what he thought might happened if he had.

“Let’s go home then.” Toshiko took his hand, squeezing it.

“All right.”

But outside Ianto didn’t feel like going home, he wanted some fresh air, some time by himself.

“I’ll walk.” He said, opening the car door for Tosh.

“You sure?”

“Yes. Good night, Toshiko.”

“’night.” Tosh smiled and closed the door, starting the engine.

Ianto watched her leave, then turned around and started walking. He didn’t get very far, just around the corner of John’s parents house, when he heard some frantic whispers. He couldn’t be sure but it sounded like Jack.

Jack.

So he was here after all.

Carefully to not be seen Ianto moved closer, keeping in the dark. What appeared in front of him made him stop dead, heat rushing through his body.

Jack.

Jack and John.

Kissing.

Ianto felt his face flush, his head felt like it might explode any second. He couldn’t even see straight anymore.

Breathe.

When Ianto’s breath finally calmed and his eyes cleared he got a better picture of what was happening in front of him.

John had backed Jack against a wall, leaning heavily on him, his mouth devouring Jack’s. But Jack’s seemed to struggle, at least his hands tried to push John off while his mouth, his mouth kept on kissing John.

It looked kind of violent, like a power play, to Ianto.

Ianto didn’t know for how long it kept on going but Jack finally seemed to make up his mind and pushed John off of him, both of them breathing heavily, Ianto could hear it where he stood.

“Oh, come on,” John’s mocking voice reached Ianto’s ears. “You want me as bad as I want you.”

“Back off!”

John sneered but his body language turned pleading, his head cocked: “Jack …”

“No!” Jack fended off John’s reaching out hands.

“Not fair, Jack. Not fair. You came out here with me, you …”

“I did. And now, back off.”

It looked like John might reply but he just turned and left, leaving a devastated looking Jack behind.

Ianto felt his heartbeat rising, he stepped out of the dark, and Jack’s eyes met his.

“Enjoyed the show?” He asked, his body straightening, his eyes daring.

Ianto shook his head, stepping steadily closer.

“What, Ianto Jones?” Jack’s voice turned sneering now. “You want something like that?”

“Yes.” Ianto whispered, his face flushing with his bold answer; his hands sweat, his heart raced.

Jack cocked his head, looking him up and down. Ianto felt scrutinized but he kept still. He was not backing out, and with Jack’s sudden move he was backed up against the same wall Jack had been standing against.

“You sure you can take it, Jones?” Jack’s voice was challenging, his face close, and his body pressed against Ianto’s.

Ianto swallowed hard, a little bit of fear rushing through his body. Maybe he had overestimated his desire, maybe –- He nodded his head and whispered: “Yes.”

Jack backed off a bit, his eyes turning softer.

“Yes?” He asked, his hands touching Ianto’s arms, wandering up to his neck, and stopping on his face. Jack leaned in; Ianto could feel his breath on his face, brushing over his lips. “Yes?”

Ianto’s whole body was on fire; his voice had abandoned him completely. But Jack didn’t wait for another permission he just lowered his mouth and kissed him.

A soft brush of lips and Ianto’s body melted into Jack’s. This was nothing of what Ianto had witnessed before. No struggle, no violence. Just kissing.

Hot lips and wet tongues; Ianto clung to Jack, seeking Jack’s mouth over and over again.

“That what you wanted Ianto Jones?” Jack asked softly when they finally had to come up for air.

“No. Yes. I mean …” Ianto didn’t know what he meant, he was a puddle of mush on the ground.

Jack stepped back, releasing Ianto’s body, his eyes turning challenging, mocking, again. Ianto’s hand reached out to touch Jack to draw him closer again but Jack stepped back even further.

“What about coffee?” Ianto babbled and blushed. “I mean, we –- we could go for a cup of coffee.”

“Are you asking me out, Ianto Jones?” There was smile on Jack’s lips now, a smile that made Ianto hopeful.

“Yes.”

Jack turned, inviting Ianto with a shrug of his head to follow him. “You’re full of surprises, Ianto Jones,” he said and together they disappeared in the dark.

 

The End


End file.
